Carpe Corpus, The Scarlet Princess
by Yamitsuki No Kitsune
Summary: Pain, Claire. Fear, Eve. Betrayal, Shane. Hopelessness, Micheal. These are the emotions during our first act but how will the curtain fall on these tragic souls? Let us see... My re-write of th last few pages of Lord Of Misrule and the following path taken by Carpe Corpus. Full sumary inside (if u can call it that). Please read and review.


**I do not own the Morganville vampire series.**

**This is a supposed re-write of carpe corpus in a way. The story will continue from the last few pages of Lord of Misrule following what we expected to happen.  
But the significant changes are:**

**No Shane x Claire,**

**Frank Collins will not become a vampire,**

**Sam will survive! (Was one thing that I hated but was vital for the more human freedom plot. Come on Sam was awesome!) Couldn't have fallen for a worse vampire though ha!)**

From page 345 mid page – 

It was Myrnin.

'Come' he said. 'Trust me, Claire. Please.'

She avoided him and walked on her own to the foot of Bishop's throne, staring up at him.

'Well?' she asked. 'What are you waiting for? Kill me.'  
'Kill you?' he repeated, mystified. 'Why on earth would I do such a foolish thing? Myrnin is quite right. There's no point in killing you, none at all. I need you to run the machines of Morganville for me. I have already declared that Richard Morrell will oversee the humans. I will allow Myrnin the honour of ruling the vampires who choose to stay in my kingdom and swear fealty to me.'

(Insert Myrnin told to kill Oliver and leaving here *CBA to write)

'Now.' He continued. 'To deal with you' He turned his gaze down on Claire. 'Stand up and give me your Wrist.' She complied. He bit deeply into her arm but rather than the uncomfortable feeling of having her blood removed, she felt the vile feeling of having something injected _in_ to her arm! She felt it cold like ice travelling through her veins towards her heart, and when it reached its destination burning pain of which she had never felt before as her frail human heartbeat sped up to ungodly speeds as more blood was injected into her. This continued for roughly a minute each second passing feeling like an hour. She screamed through every moment of it. As he let go her body fell to the floor and began to spasm uncontrollably.

There are two methods to turning a vampire. The first is the commonly used one, drain them of blood almost completely and then make them digest vampire blood this transformation is simpler and not as messy. It also is not as painful.

The second is the true way. The one that made humans believe if you were bitten you were turned. The vampire drinks his fill of the donor and then injects twice the amount back in of their own blood. The vampire genes then attack the frail human ones and convert them cell by cell. This is of course agonisingly painful but has an affect the normal method doesn't it makes hybrid cells rather than simply making originals based off the ingested blood. These cells take the powerful property of the vampire giving birth to a newborn with roughly half the power of the creator rather than it accumulating with age. Further power must be accumulated this was though. Bishop was created this way and thus the reason why the large strength gap between him and Amelie despite them only being reborn a decade apart.

_Pain. That is what ruled the consciousness of Claire Danvers as she lay on the ground at bishop's feet. Her body convulsing as the pain flooded her body, caressing it with freezing fire. It seemed like an eternity but she stayed strong clinging to the fact her little family of four was still alive at least. Finally the pain seemed to crawl back to the wound it originated from before it began to burn viciously as the wound healed shut. Then it stopped along with her heartbeat._

Suddenly her eyes snapped open. And she stood up slowly, her previously mouse brown hair was now a darker shade and was streaked with red. She turned her piercing crimson gaze on the closest heartbeat, Eve. She smiled, a small predatory smile that reeked of bad intensions. She stalked towards her prey her eyes have lidded, a slight sway to her hips. Her prey's heartbeat increased and her smile widened slightly. The fear and panic that was rolling off her meal was intoxicating, it made her mouth water. Suddenly she moved with frightening speed behind her prey. Gently pulling her neck to the side Claire found her prey offered no resistance as the fear had paralyzed her completely. She moistened her now dark pink lips as she brought them to her prey's neck. She was vaguely aware of the male screaming at her to stop. She bit deeply and warm, vibrant blood washed into her mouth. It was mind numbing, the divine taste as it washed over her tongue set her body alight. A small moan escaped Claire's lips. She felt her prey getting weaker and weaker, Eve's heartbeat continued to fall till it was almost non existent . Yet Claire did not stop too lost in the taste of her best friend's blood.

Bishop, who had watched the show amused, then chose to speak. 'Claire, stop.' And just like that she did. Retracting her newly grown fangs from Eve's neck. She stood letting the almost lifeless body fall to the floor. (No Eve is not dead she is just majorly drained and will die if not given med treatment soon). Claire licked her lips and smiled delightedly, still on a major high from her first feeding. 'Michael, attend to your human pet. Consider this a small mercy, as I know of your fondness for the girl.' Bishop ordered. Michael's face lit up and was over to eve faster than he had ever moved before. Looking at Bishop he said 'thank you, my lord.' And he left taking Eve with him. This left Shane free to move yet he remained frozen in shock.

Claire looked from Shane to Bishop, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Yet Claire Didn't see Shane the man she loved or the man who invaded her home and killed her neighbours, no all Claire say was her creator and male prey to hunt. (No Claire is still their but unlike Michael who was only ruled by his instincts momentarily, Claire is being drowned by them and bishops control over her will continue until his blood has left her system or she is taken from him.) Now Bishop seemed finished she decided to speak. 'My lord.' She began. 'I'm still hungry. Can I eat him too?' she said pointing at Shane. Shane seemed to break then, the girl he loved most in the world had just asked if she could drain him. Claire felt despair rolling off the male but dismissed it as him knowing he was going to die.

Bishop seemed to consider it before looking at her and shaking his head. 'No my dear, he may prove useful in the future.' She looked a touch disheartened at this before he smiled at her. 'Come let us go you can pick up another snack at our destination.' She nodded and fell in line behind her creator as he told the others in the room to 'deal with the boy.'

Following her creator Claire strode through the doors with confidence, the vampire instincts would allow no less of her. Her fangs ached in response to the scent that penetrated the corridor. _Humans, _She realised. Somewhere from deep inside of her, a slight feeling of repulsion surfaced, Horrified that she had almost killed the human. She squashed it. She was a vampire! Humans were beneath her and she would treat them as such.

They entered the town hall reception from the corridor. The receptionist behind the counter looked up at them, before paling in terror. He edges backward, trying to escape from the ruby eyed hunters. Claire looked at her creator expectantly, seeing his subtle nod she sped into action. The poor receptionist barely had time to blink before a resounding snap signalled his end. Clare sank her teeth into the aged mans neck. As the blood flowed down her throat she was disappointed to feel that it didn't taste as good as the girls, however this time she drank till the man was but a dry husk before tossing him aside.

Her crimson eyes glowed once more before fading to a gleaming amethyst, an exotic combination of her human sapphire and vampire crimson. She smiled once more as she fell in behind her master once again. Licking her lips, she observed her state of dress. Her shirt was torn and bloody and what one were jeans now barely classed as shorts, she felt strangely dissatisfied with her appearance and swore to change at the nearest possible chance. (Female hunting instinct, have you ever heard of an ugly vampire?)

They stepped out into the cool night air, and where greeted by the sight of over a hundred vampires's kneeling in respect. Bishop's cruel predatory smile widened greatly. A vampire army loyal to him and His foes Queen and bishop now on his side, he allowed himself a quiet moment to revel in his own brilliance. 'And the black bishop takes the white king, checkmate.'

Claire glided through the streets of Morganville towards the town hall. Earlier she had been given orders to leave and prepare for a celebration for her masters victory. The blonde vampire, Ysandre, had been told to accompany her so she was dressed acceptably. This seemed to irritate the blonde who the proceeded to stalk off before turning back to her and telling her to hurry. Ysandre then proceeded to take Claire to the most regal shop in Morganville and told her to pick something. Claire had nodded and shuffled through the clothes to find her current attire.

A silky black dress that augmented her petite yet shapely figure, interlaced with deep ruby lace around her bust. Thin black heels complimented the look; she walked with pride and confidence despite never wearing such high heels before. Her shoulder length hair was curled slightly framing her delicate face, rich ruby lipstick coated her lips with little make up elsewhere.

She strode up the steps and continued past the other participants; silently enjoying they're looks of outrage and distaste. She swept through the hall to her creators side, smiling slightly at the sight of Ysandre's jealous eyes. She stood to bishops left believing that was where she belonged...


End file.
